


The Girl Who Heard Angels

by AutumnAgain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Possession, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAgain/pseuds/AutumnAgain
Summary: Claire just wanted them to leave her alone.
Kudos: 1





	The Girl Who Heard Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN, while Season 9 was still airing.

Claire just wanted the angels to leave her alone. She wanted to live with her mom and her grandparents and go to school and be normal. She wanted to be able to walk down the street without their voices shattering glass and turning on radios. Claire wanted to be able to go to sleep without celestial beings who wouldn't take no for an answer begging her to let herself be possessed again. She said no because it would destroy her mother to lose another family member to them, but constant refusal was slowly killing her.

Her grades had been slipping since the angels fell, and she spent almost more time in the Guidance Office than in class. Her mother tried, but she didn't understand. She didn't know that Castiel had felt like fire and power and _right_ , but also self-doubt and confusion and fear. She didn't know about the blade that the angel with her father's face had given her to protect herself, a few months after the warehouse, or that Claire had had it melted down into a dagger that she kept under her pillow and a spiked ring that she wore everywhere. Her mother had no idea how many times Claire had hit someone with that ring, only to draw light instead of blood. She didn't know about the sigils that Claire drew on notecards and papers and the undersides of desks with her own blood whenever the voices got to be too much. Amelia couldn't understand. The angels didn't want _her_.

Claire hadn't had any friends since the warehouse. They had been nice to her at first, but they had soon pegged her as the weird girl with the pentagram tattoo and the overprotective mom, who was always reading about monsters and talked like they were real. Since the angels fell, she was also the girl who would randomly start screaming, or curl up with her hands over her ears whispering "no". Once someone asked her why she only prayed to one angel, and she told him that Castiel was the only one she trusted at all, and even him not much. He didn't talk to her anymore, although her religious choices only added fuel to the rumors about her. They gossiped about her old neighbors, who had been found dead in her old house the night she'd left, and about her dad's crazy murder spree that even Claire didn't understand, despite knowing Castiel better than anyone, save her father.

The angels told Claire that she was strong, like her father, and that was why she had to let them in. Claire didn't even know if her dad was still alive, somewhere deep in the mind of the angel with his face. From what the others said when they tried to tempt her, she hoped that he wasn't. The angels spoke to her, but Claire was strong, and she would never let them in.


End file.
